The Longest Road from Ruin
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Set while Bruce is gone. Fate was never on Red Hood's side. And when a new pharmaceutical company comes to town with shady dealings the Red Hood follows them. Little does he know it's all part of their dastardly plan. And of course, fate had very different plans for him. Cover image used is "robins" by vegarden-d56jl9h.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've only just gotten recently into Batman more, but here yah go! My first none Harry Potter story and first since 2011. Boom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my original characters :)**

* * *

**The Longest Road from Ruin.**

* * *

**One**

* * *

It was an eerily calm night in Gotham as the streets were bare and quiet. A solitary figure slipped in between the shadows and down an alley towards what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

He had overheard "leaked" information about his assailants. He knew it was probably a trap, but hell that was the fun in it. He had chased the shady scientists who worked for a new pharmaceutical called Brask after blowing up one of their labs in his territory. And now they led him here of all places.

He was glad it seemed to be a quiet night, it would mean no Dick to intervene. The figure stopped and leaped up the fire escape onto the roof top. The ware house was U shaped, with a court yard like center and as he lightly followed the roof he heard voices from the middle.

There were at least six goons, although two of them meant business, dressed far to well in sleek armored skin suits. The other three were the run of the mill losers with guns. Then there was a third separate figure, a woman with a lab coat. the white glowed in the moonlight. And beside her were three children.

The Red Hood swore under his breath, involving children was their first mistake, apparently setting fire to their previous lab didn't sink it in how wrong they were.

He measures his opposition carefully. He could easily take the first three out as they seemed to be the perimeter guards, but he couldn't trust the other two to not hurt the children. He pulled out a smoke bomb and released to the ground. The clatter made heads turn but it was too late. The fumes erupted and he was gone leaping into the cloud. He took out the first three goons with his knife easily. The woman and children moved further away as it began to clear and suddenly he felt a slice of pain ripple his arm as a blade cut through his jacket. He swung at the goon, who easily dodged. The other joined in and it became a game of movements. Suddenly one at his left got him in the wrist with a blade and he dropped his own, the one behind him quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it to the back of his head.

_Well this isn't going to go swell. _

The Red Hood merely raised his arms in surrender. As the first goon went to take his own gun from him, he swung his leg and tripped him, and as quick as a flash pulled his gun out and bent downward as the other fired. He was about to shoot when another gun shot fired and he hit the ground his ankle bursting with pain. The scientist held her gun steadily at him.

'Take his weapon. For this plan to go ahead we will need it.' she ordered.

Hood snorted as his gun was taken from him, then one of the goons swiftly booted him in the head. He cried out and a steel toe struck his helmet and he could feel a crack, whether bone or metal he wasn't sure. He hit the ground and a foot stomped his face into the pavement. His vision faded and it all went black.

* * *

The night was too calm for nothing to be happening Dick knew. With Damian healing from a previous encounter Dick decided to change it up, he slipped into his all too familiar suit and black mask. He slipped out the window like old times sake. Not that Bruce was there to see anyways. Bruce was gone.

As Nightwing he swept the city easily. It was indeed a calm night, hardly a peep from anybody. Not even a speeding driver. But somehow he just knew. He ended up nearing a more abandoned part of town where street kids hung out. He knew it would be pointless but he decided to trek that way anyhow.

_Sometimes you get that gut feeling and you got to follow it._

Suddenly he heard three shots from an empty warehouse and took off.

They had waited until Red Hood regained himself. They had bound his hands and removed his helmet. Luckily his mask underneath was still intact. His head was hammering with what he knew was going to be a concussion but that did not matter. His ankle was bleeding profoundly and he didn't care. His arm was painfully numb and he definitely had a few broken ribs but all that matter. He regained his focus and watched as the scientist put her own gun away.

'You see, when they stumbled upon your "territory" you could say it was meant to be.' she said.

'They hired us three with an easy task, to clean up the failed experiments and get rid of the pesky Red Hood. Who would have thought you would have fallen for it so easily.' she said laughing softly. She picked up his own gun.

'Honestly I thought you would have known better.' She said and pointed the gun at him.

'Go ahead.' He snarled, 'Try it.'

She smirked, 'There's more ways to skin a cat.' and with that she spun around and fired at the first bound child.

'NO!' Hood shouted. He tried to break free but he was struck by the other who held him in place. The woman then merely turned her head, gun now pointing at the next child and said,

'Well if only you had Batman.' She then pulled the trigger twice more.

_I never had a batman._

'Now it's your turn.' She said turning to him, 'If you live, don't worry, the police would love to know _you_ killed the children. And if you die well, it's a win-win for us.'

Suddenly as she is about to fire a bata rang flies out of nowhere and lands neatly into her hand. She shrieks and a figure swoops in and kicks her in the face. He hit's the ground and a blue stripped arm easily punches her directly in the face.

The other two pull out their guns but the figure easily leaps away from the fray of bullets. He kicks one swiftly in the hand and a baton strikes the other.

'Time to go Jay.' Nightwing whispers in his ears he shoots upward with his grappling hook and leaps upward. Bullets fire and luckily only one grazed Nightwing's shoulder.

They hit the roof and suddenly sirens call out. Flashes of the lights for the police cars swarm in Hood's eye sight. Then in a swirl of white, red and blue everything fades into black.

* * *

Jim Gordon is the first to arrive to the scene. The goons had split leaving the bodies behind. It's a gruesome scene with the ground painted red.

Bullets scattered everywhere, his eyes scan the area, avoiding the children, as he hears other cars pull up. Suddenly that's where he notices two things. A red helmet, dented and cracked, and one gun that doesn't match.

He picks both up and spots another familiar sight; a silver batarang. Sighing he snags that as well. He could only imagine what occurred. But he knew enough to know leaving those bits behind would bring the rest of his force to the wrong conclusion. He stored the items in his care's trunk and awaited for the back up to arrive.

So much for his quiet night.

* * *

Alfred was used to Dick occasionally going off on his own, but Damian however was not so easily silence. The sight of Dick entering the cave in his Nightwing attire drew the boy to throw as many curses that way, but he was quickly silenced as they caught sight of the bloodied and battered Jason.

'You brought Todd here?' the boy snarled.

'Dami shut up for once.' Dick snapped, shocking both the butler and the boy. Alfred need not hear nor ask more and he quickly aided Dick to lower the second Robin onto a bed that was always prepared for such events. Alfred quickly observed which wound to work on first.

'Master Damian please fetch me the medical supply case over there.' He said. The boy grunted but did as he was told. Alfred began to work on his ankle. The bullet had no exit wound which worried the butler. Dick meanwhile worked on Jason's head injuries and shoulder.

'You're hurt as well.' Damian observed. Dick merely shrugged and winced as his shoulder stung from the motion.

'Just a graze…' he muttered. The boy merely narrowed his eyes and fetched further supplies needed muttering angrily to himself.

'Tt. Only Jason Todd would make such a mess…'

Dick merely smiled sadly, the youngest brother wasn't wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

* * *

Jason woke groggily and slowly pulled himself upward. He was laying in a comfortable bed with the sun pouring into the room. He squinted at his surroundings as the night he last recalled came flooding back. With a groan he hit the pillow.

_Of course I would be rescued by Dick. _he thought.

It was as if on cue the door he heard a small knock, he gruffly answered, 'Yeah?'

It opened to reveal the golden boy himself. Dick quietly shut the door behind him and pulled up a chair.

'You're awake finally.'

'What do you mean _finally?_' Jason ground out.

'About two days now. You had a bullet dug out of your ankle and your head took quite the beating. The arm wound got a tad infected but it should be fine now.' Dick easily supplied.

'Don't expect a thank you.'

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Jason took a peek at his supposed older brother; his face was strained and his eyes didn't sparkle the same they had, it seemed such turn of recent events had left the once full of life man, now cloud in shadows and shambles.

'Gordon brought your gun and helmet, well what's left of it.' Dick said, 'He grabbed it before anybody else got to the scene.'

'Well great for him, give him a medal why don't you.'

'Listen, I know this isn't what you would have liked for this situation. But you're here now, and you have to rest. Those three weren't your average goons. They seemed to be hired to take the Red Hood out.'

'No shit Sherlock.'

Dick gave a growl of frustration which surprised Jason, 'Just stop being an idiot for once Jason and let us help you. Alfred says you need at least a few weeks to heal.'

'Hell no.' Jason snapped. He actually started to sit up again but stopped when he saw Dick sit straighter, his eyes angry.

'You need help with this case. How many more children will die if you can't properly save them?'

Jason bristled but said nothing. Those words stung more then any bullet or knife could. He sat down and gave a sigh before replying quietly.

'Two weeks. But this is _my _case.'

Dick snorted, 'Too late. Tim's here as well and is assisting with looking further into Brask. And Damian will be back on patrol by the start of next week. Live with it, because now, it's _our _case.'

Resigned due to his aches taking over Jason merely grunted and closed his eyes. He hoped his obvious hint for Dick to leave would become apparent.

And it did, the eldest stood, but before leaving laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. The two former Robin's locked eyes.

'You don't have to fight alone.' Dick murmured.

'I always do.' Jason said wearily, 'With or without Bruce here.'

Dick merely took his leave after that. Jason closed his eyes feeling more tired then ever now.

Nothing like crisis to bring family together, and make things more complicated.

* * *

'Tt.' Damian stared at the screen until he was sure his eyes were about to bleed. He was getting nowhere with his investigation into the three assassins Todd and Dick had encountered.

'Budge up Demon.' a voice over his head said. He barely registered until the lap top was snagged from his clutches. He felt the person sink into the couch beside him.

'Drake, be glad I didn't take some fingers off.'

Tim merely smirked and began to type furiously. Damian watched, surprised at how admirable it was watching the older boy work. It was without effort as he his one last key and a photo popped up.

'That's her alright.' Dick said leaning over the both of them.

'How's Jason?' Tim asked.

Dick shrugged, 'As good s he can be, and as stubborn as always.'

'I've never heard of this woman.' Damian said still staring at the screen.

'Says here she can go by the name Elisha or Kytestring, whatever that means.' Tim said, 'She has ties apparently to Deathstroke though not as recently.'

'Have you gotten anything on Brask?' Dick asked taking a nearby chair. Tim began to type again at lighting speed, soon he spoke.

'Brask is fairly new, they seem to have a fairly okay repertoire. But that's just the surface.' Tim supplied.

'What seems to be the link are the children, several missing kids in various cities, not a direct pattern but enough alarm if you look close enough. And all those cities have Brask setting up shop conveniently at the same time.'

'Drug experiments on the children it seems.' Damian said, 'What about here?'

'Oddly enough not Gotham. They did buy some warehouses just about two days before Jason fund their hold up. But they have the files marked as "waste disposal sights-TBA" Tim said.

'So, they claim they'll be turning the warehouses into waste disposal units but instead just leaves the bodies.' Dick said.

'And my guess is Jason's brash tactics probably pissed someone off enough to hire these three to get him. Everybody knows the Red Hood cannot stand children and drugs in the same sentence.' Tim finished.

* * *

Jason was eager to get his healing over and done with. Not only because he hated sitting around, but in the manor it was ten times worse. After a few days he began to unsteadily stand, Alfred insisted for good measures to use crutches for walking. Jason merely used one to appease the older man.

'They seem to be pretty quiet but Damian and Tim are going to do a small sweep tonight.' Dick told him while watching Jason struggle into the kitchen. He could tell his ankle had limited range of motion still. As if on cue the moment Dick thought that Jason stumbled. Dick easily caught him and caught the small harrumph that expelled from Jason.

Dick chuckled as he helped Jason to a stool.

'Not a word.' Jason growled. Dick merely smirked as Jason snagged a nearby apple. Alfred had a habit of leaving a basket of fruit and a plate of muffins, although those were out of his reach.

'You know it would be a lot easier if you didn't try to rush yourself. You can take as long as you need to.' Dick said pouring them each some coffee.

Jason snorted in disbelief, 'Yeah like how long would that last?'

'Don't act that way.' Dick said, 'You know I'm not him.'

Jason raised and lowered one shoulder. Dick knew his brother's eyes showed his shame and that was enough of an apology for him. Dick easily picked up a muffin and smirked. He tossed it the same moment Jason tossed his apple. Both caught with easy skill.

Dick took a bite, 'You know.' he said after swallowing, 'Those assassins may actually move on. I'm pretty sure they figured you'd be dead from your wounds.'

'If this big ass corporation is paying them big bucks, likely not.' Jason replied casually.

'Well even when you do leave.' Dick said, 'At least lay low for a bit, for me, will you?'

'Worried much?'

Dick smiled, 'With you Jason, always have been and always will be. But it doesn't mean I'll stop helping either.' He took another bite and left Jason to his muffin. Jason merely stared at the uneaten baked good before him in uncertainty.

When the night hits Red Robin and Robin take to the roof tops. Although Damian is ruffled at his choice of partner, he can't help but begrudgingly admire The teenager's awkward grace and surprising agility.

His musing were cut short when a cry happened. Both boys glanced at each other and soon found a woman being mugged in an alley.

Damian knew it was an easy gig. Until as he struck one mugger down as Tim took the other out, and suddenly everything went wrong.

The woman not running as she should have been, his first clue. But he was preoccupied with what he thought was an easy fight. She suddenly laughed. She quickly struck Red Robin with a kick and as he stumbled she whipped out a dagger.

_Two can play this game._

Damian's own came out and blades locked. Her eyes widened for a second before she merely stepped back. Damian lunged but she easily dodged him and rolled, right before Tim. He tried to strike but she easily subdued him and as Damian raised himself to attack again, he realized in lighting speed her blade had been replaced with a gun and was against Tim.

'Strike me down birdie, I dare you.' she challenged.

Damian for once was unsure. It was that exact moment she realized so and swung her gun his way, she fired but thankfully Tim kicked her in the lower half. He body flinched and the bullet merely grazed his side and he flung himself. He collapsed as Tim's staff cracked and she hit the ground unconscious.

Tim rushed over, 'You okay?' he asked worriedly.

'Tt. Of course you imbecile.' Was the gruff response. Tim gave a timid laugh and hit his comm.

'Red here, had a run in with an assassin. She's out cold for now.'

There was a muffled response. Damian stood and felt woozy. He glanced down. It seemed that he aim was better then expected.

'Thankfully there's an exit wound.' Tim said before the youngest fell into his arms. Tim sighed.

He pressed for his comm. again, 'Red here, we'll need assistance. Robin's hurt. Not life threatening but still.'

The response was quick, Dick had given just a singular answer of 'Be right there.' but his voice was terse.

He easily beat arriving before the police, and they were gone by the time flashes lights came upon the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

* * *

'So I'm not the only wounded bird under supervision here now.' Jason taunted. Damian growled as he stabbed his waffle violently. Jason smirked fetching himself a coffee.

'Well we've hit a dead end for the other two assassins.' Dick said following Jason's wake into the kitchen. Before Jason could finish topping his coffee off with cream the acrobat had swiped it before his eyes.

'Asshole.' Jason swore.

'Hey now, language.' Dick smirked. Jason poured another coffee, there was an almost bearable silence for a few moments as settled himself at the table.

'Well.' he began, 'I do have some files myself. My guess is they'll probably stay close to another warehouse Brask bought.'

'Tim couldn't pin point actual locations, the files would suddenly corrupt on him.' Dick said, 'which means they're on to us.'

Jason smirked, 'I've got maps.'

Dick finished his coffee, 'Well you're still in no shape to walk far or drive, how about I fetch some stuff from your place for you?'

Jason sighed, 'I suppose.' he grumbled tossing a set of keys to Dick. He caught it was ease and smiled.

'I'll be back in jiffy.' Dick said.

It was a few moments passing before either Damian or Jason spoke.

'Who the hell says _jiffy_?' Jason scoffed. For once, Damian agreed with him.

* * *

Dick easily slipped through the crowded streets to a lesser well kept part of town. He found his way to Jason's safe house. Upon entering he felt surprise at how well kept (albeit bare) the place was.

Though he knew the walls held more weapons then imaginable he felt a somewhat lonely feeling strike him standing in the middle of the apartment. Shrugging it off he went to the dresser. He opened the correct drawer as Jason had indicated and ruffled through the shirts it held, he felt a tiny bump in the board and pressed. It released a slim secret compartment where the file he needed was held.

He replaced the clothing, not bothering to fold and pushed the drawer in again, he stood in the middle of the room and flipped through it, smirking at the maps it indeed held.

He glanced up to stare at the wall that openly bore spare knives and daggers. He slipped the folder into his side bag, within seconds he sprung forward grabbing a knife at the wall as a gun went off behind him. He rolled easily onto the bed and flung the knife, striking the assailant in the knee. The man went down and Dick easily kicked the gun out of his hand and out of reach.

'Well handsome, that was impressive.' a cold and female calculating voice said.

Dick realized they were two out of the three assassins. The woman had clearly slipped away. Now he was able though to get a much better look at her.

Where the wounded man was large and scruffy clad in a grey suit and armour chest plate, she was petite. Her own attire consisted of a dark green suit and armour, her dark hair pulled back and her dark blue eyes sparkling dangerously behind a purple domino mask. . The only oddity about her was a choker made of pearls around her neck.

And of course, the gun she held.

'Elisha I presume?' Dick said.

'Some little birdie did his homework I see.' She replied, 'Number one.'

He was saved from a bullet when the third assassin, another grey clad man rushed in from what Dick assumed was the bathroom.

'Kyte we gotta boogie.' he said. He bent down to pick their fallen comrade up but she easily pushed him away.

'But…Kyte!' The wounded man cried out, she merely shot him point blank.

'Take the file from the bird.' She snapped. The surviving assassin merely nodded and moved towards Dick. This was easy, Dick sprung and flipped over him, grabbing him by the shoulders as he landed and swung the man into Kyte. She gasped and her gun clattered to the floor. She stepped back with the other in tow as Dick snagged the fallen gun.

'Time to face it, this is over.' Dick said.

The man behind Kytestring smirked, he looked at an invisible watch on his wrist and said, 'Actually you have forty five seconds before the bomb I planted goes off.'

It was then that everything happened it seemed at once. Dick flew to the window while Kytes and the other took the door. A sudden loud beeping began as Dick shattered the glass with bullets and leaped to the nearest balcony. The bomb went off as he flew to the ground, landing messily on his knees. They cracked from the pressure and he merely hit the ground and rolled into the street.

* * *

When Dick arrived back at the mansion. He knew three things that would happen. Tim would be the one to snatch the file that was singed but intact and delve into it's contents. Damian would scoff at his story but somehow would really be happy Dick made it out okay mostly. And Jason, well he would hit the roof.

It went as he thought, Alfred found him first nursing some burns and ice packs on his knees in the cave. The others followed, although Jason is at the end from the crutch. As on cue Tim takes the file and sits down, as Damian observes his wounds.

'You were lucky.' Damian said.

'Yeah, unlike some.' Dick said, 'One assassin is down, two escaped in the blast.'

There, he said it.

'Blast?' Jason echoed, '_Blast?_'

Dick shifted on the gurney he was on, 'Well one guy put a bomb in the bathroom.' he said ready for a full blown attack. He decided to leave out how Kytes knew he was Nightwing.

A stream of curse words escaped Jason's mouth but none direct at Dick. Finally he limped off glowering.

'Well,' Tim said moments after he was out of earshot, 'That was shockingly calm for Jason.'

Damian snorted and held one ice pack to Dick's right knee while Dick held the one for his left.

'You're lucky, this woman seems to be one we must watch out for.' Damian said. Dick nodded and glanced at his watch. It was only midday and he was ready for bed.

While Dick rested Tim found Jason with a book on the loveseat. He could tell from Jason not turning a page or his eyes hardly moving he really wasn't reading the words on the page.

Tim sat across from him in an arm chair and slipped out the laptop. He hacked into a different section of Brask. He knew that having the maps was not enough, a hit on Red Hood was one thing, most knew where his territory lay, but this was different. They knew where his safe house was, which mean they most likely knew who he was. He typed away furiously and with one click he saw a new folder had been added, almost deliberately in fact. He hovered the mouse over it, his eyes glued to the title in shock.

'What is it Replacement? You look like you've seen a ghost?' Jason's voice broke through from across from him. The man's eyes were still focused though on his book.

'Target Profiles.' Tim read.

It was a lure he knew, to show that they knew he was hacking their system, but when he clicked he saw what made him nearly drop the laptop.

'What?' Jason demanded, the book gone now the elder stood to move to where Tim was. He leaned over the younger ones shoulder and his jaw dropped at the folders.

**Red Hood**

**Nightwing**

**Red Robin**

**Robin**

'Well,' Jason said, standing straight, 'This isn't good.'

* * *

The hotel was elegant to say the least. But the occupants of room 314 were anything but. Kytestring was on a netbook, as the man, named Clyde, was sharpening a blade. Suddenly the hotel phone rang. Kytestring put it on speaker.

'New information has come to our attention.' the robotic voice said. They could not distinguish whether it be male or female.

'_Kytestring is needed back in Mexico. Flight is tomorrow, seven thirty sharp. Clyde and Romano will finish the Hood case._' with that the call ended.

Kytestring sighed, 'I never get to have fun here.' She purred.

'You seem to have had fun with that Nightwing, and Hood.' Clyde commented.

Kytestring smirked, 'Nightwing is an unusual case, it entertains me.'

'And Hood?'

Kytestring face hardened, 'He doesn't realize it, but it's personal for us. Someday he will though, and I'll be there to laugh at his fallen self.'

'Right.' Clyde muttered. The woman was shrouded in riddles.

She smirked at her partner, 'Make sure they feel pain, and enjoy my _surprise_.' she simpered. Clyde merely grinned wickedly back and continued sharpening his knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last Chapter folks. But don't worry There shall be more in my warped universe. I hope I kept it well together, I just plowed through various comics (mostly Outlaws, Batman and Robin) and will be starting some Batman Inc. :D enjoy!**

* * *

**Four**

'I still don't understand why Todd gets to play with the comm.' Damian grumbled. On the end of their joint conversation he heard a snort that no doubt came from the lone figure in the cave.

'Robin, we agreed, he has to stay there and it works out, we each get a warehouse.' Nightwing said.

'Besides' Tim added, 'What good is the gimp out in the field?'

'Hey!' Jason snarled. Both Tim and Damian snickered before ending their part in the four way. Even Dick gave a small smile from where he perched on the roof top.

'Just don't break anything while we're out.' He said and with a click he took off to the next roof.

From the maps Jason had, there was five buildings. One Jason had taken out prior to his injuries, the one where he ran into Dick, and three more. Each remote and away from prying eyes.

It was almost too easy.

Nightwing reached his first. The building was rather small. As he approached the roof top he saw only two guards inside, and mostly just crates. It seemed legitimate but no chances could be taken. He slipped in through an open window. Following the shadows he placed the bomb easily in a corner opposite from the two guards. He quickly surveyed the area and assessed they were it for people inside. With ease he leaped silently onto the nearest crate and stood above the two men whilst starting the timer remotely.

'Well isn't this just a lovely evening.' he said. He smirked as they jumped and aimed their guns.

'Come and catch me boys.' he said and took off. They followed and he dodged their bullets easily. They weren't hired killers and had terrible aim. He kicked open the nearest door and bolted into the street. The men followed and he stopped suddenly, flinging a bolas and catching the nearest by the ankles. As he toppled to the ground the other stumbled into his partner. Behind them the building exploded. Nightwing grabbed them both and pulled them further away from the blast.

'Hey, number one is down.' he said into his comm.

'Roger that Goldie, got Gordon en route.'

Nightwing watched the men struggle and easily knocked them both out with a quick hit of his baton.

* * *

Red Robin was next to reach his destination. He figured there would be guards in his building, but what he had not hoped for was what he saw before him.

There were several battered and chained children huddled beside a box of what looked like was chemicals and medical supplies.

'Clock's ticking Replacement.'

'Got four men and at least three children.' Red Robin said ignoring the jibe.

'Shit. Are they…alive?'

'Yes, looks like they've been roughed up but still alive. There's two entrances and both have guards while the other two are standing by the kids.' Red supplied.

'I'm sending Nightwing your coordinates. Wait for him. Don't be stupid.'

Red Robin smirked and stayed put on his roof top., 'I wouldn't be able to top you anyways.' he said.

'Whatever, Nightwing's got three minutes and he'll be there.'

When Nightwing arrived, Red Robin and he surveyed the area again, the men stayed put where they were. The children huddled together.

'I'll drop the bomb, you distract the men while I move in to get the kids out.' Nightwing said as they slipped through an alley.

'Look, there's a third entrance.' Red pointed. Indeed it was.

'Well we've got some whole lot of stupid out tonight.' Nightwing said.

'You're sounding like Todd.' Red Robin laughed softly. Nightwing shot him a glare and softly pushed the door, it opened with a creak.

'What was that?' a voice inside called.

'Well, time for plan B.' Nightwing said.

Red Robin charge in first, his staff easily colliding with the first guard, Nightwing slipped through the chaos and hide in the shadows, he couldn't help admiring proudly how well coordinated Red Robin's feet moved.

Two men were brought down and the other two were rushing forward. Nightwing easily rushed to the children, one hand dropping the bomb quietly as he went, the other pulling out his grappling hook. It shot through the window shattering it easily.

'Hurry and follow it.' he told the children, thankfully they were able to stand, only their hands had been bound. The followed his lead as he turned back to see a gun pointed at Red Robin's head.

Nightwing leaped forward and swung a baton, it collided with the man's head. He hit the floor as the other guard dropped.

'Let's get out of here.' Nightwing said. Once they were within a safe distance, Red Robin hit the detonator.

'Time to rendezvous with Robin.' Nightwing said and pressed his hand to his ear piece, 'Todd, what's his status?'

Jason laughed on his end, 'Garbage.'

And he literally meant garbage. Damien had received not only the biggest building yet, the furthest from the city limits, and most heavily guarded. He counted seven men, minus the two on the outside perimeter that were already taken out. The only entrance he could find that would safe enough was of course the garbage shoot.

And so he was crawling out of the disgusting shoot when he found himself inside what appeared to be not just a warehouse.

But a trap.

He was staring into the eyes of two men holding AK 47's to his head.

Robin would never admit, but sometimes raging into a fight, and not being stealthy could actually be a good thing.

Red Robin never missed a shot with his staff as he stormed in with Nightwing following. Dick gracefully took out the two pointing their cheaply made guns at Robin. He quickly stood, katana's swinging forward as he too lunged into the fray.

Nightwing was the one to go down, one man pistol whipped him when he got too close suddenly. Robin easily went to slash the man's arm off when suddenly a staff struck the man across the face knocking him out cold.

'Let's get out of here, it's in place.' Red Robin said.

Red Robin helped Nightwing up, he had a gun wound in the forearm but still moved like the acrobat he was. Soon they managed to escape. Once out at a good distance Tim slipped out the last detonator as more voice called out from behind them.

The finger went down on that red button and the explosion was behind them as they rushed to the bat mobile awaiting them.

'Hey there kiddies we all okay?' Jason said through the intercom.

'Yes, but have Alfred prepare a bed for Grayson, he got slightly injured.' Damian said.

'Still conscious?' Jason piped through.

'Yup.' Dick said wearily.

Jason back at the cave sat back and called out for Alfred. When he got no response he stood cautiously and hobbled towards the entrance to the manor.

'Alfred?' he called out.

What he met was the sound of a fist hitting his nose, and the crunch of it breaking from the impact.

* * *

Jason woke to find his face and leg throbbing in pain. And he was tied to a chair. He swore loudly as a man chuckled before him.

'Where's Alfred?' he growled. The man he recognized was one of the original assassins he had met with Kytestring.

'The old man? He's sleeping.' the assassin said smirking triumphantly. They were in the kitchen and he was on the counter swinging his feet.

'You're an idiot.' Jason blurted, 'You do realize I'm not the only one who lives here?'

_Wait, I don't live here?_

The man smiled more broadly, 'I know, I know all about you, Kytestring had made some excellent files on your behalf for us. With all the details…Robin number which?'

'Like hell.' Jason grumbled.

He caught sight of the shimmer in the man's hand, it was one hell of a knife that gleamed menacingly at him.

'Why don't we play while we wait for the others to come home?' the man said. He got off the counter and stepped forward.

'Wrong move.' a voice said. With a flash a katana came down on the man's wrist. He screamed and flung back. Damian had lunged forward. But this time the assassin was ready and kneed him in the gut. Damian was winded but got back up, the only draw back was he dropped his sword. The assassin grabbed it as Damian pulled out his second.

'Where's your little friend boy?'

'Well the one you never knew about is coming up behind you.' Damian said. Within seconds Titus barrelled through and leaped on the assassin. The man hit the ground and as the large dog pinned him, Damian held his sword tip to the man's throat.

'You guys are late by the way.' Jason said wearily as Tim and Dick entered, Alfred leaning for support on Dick, a gash on his forehead.

'So how many are there in total of you poor excuses of assassins?' Damian asked ignoring Jason's remark.

The man on the ground merely grumbled, 'It was just us three.'

'Well let's get everyone patched up, Damian, wanna take out the trash?' Dick said. Damian gave a wicked smirk and the man gulped as Titus growled.

'Someone is going to untie me right?' Jason piped up. Tim gave a sigh and went to assist as Dick helped Alfred to the cave.

* * *

Later on Jason found him stretched out on the couch as Tim came in, plopping himself down, laptop in hand he began to click and type away furiously.

'What are you doing?' Jason asked.

'Going back to the files that had been made on us, according to that terrible excuse for an assassin, Kytestring made files for Brask on us all. I'm going back in and altering the information. Making the tracks still believable so they wont be suspicious but incorrect nevertheless.' Tim answered.

'Good call.' Jason said yawning.

'How's the injuries?' Tim asked.

'Alfred said I'll be right as rain in a day or so.'

Tim paused in his typing.

'And then what? Another safe house?' Tim asked softly.

Jason raised and lowered one shoulder, 'I suppose for now.. I could stay here.'

'Of course you can.' a voice said. Dick entered with Damian In tow, 'I mean for now, I know you won't stay for long. But for now…'

Jason merely nodded, Tim from the corner resumed typing with a small smile.

'Tt.' was all that came from the smallest of them. Damian settled into another winged chair with a book in his hand.

Dick glanced from each of his brothers before turning to head to the kitchen, he caught the butler's eyes and saw the smile behind them.

Dick grinned brightly. All would be well, at some point, it just would be.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elisha stepped out of the car. Mexico had been fun and hectic and she was glad to be given a break. She waltzed up the sidewalk and towards the house closest to her as the taxi sped away.

She knocked and a blonde woman slightly younger then her answered.

'Elisha!' she exclaimed.

'Hi Belle.' Elisha said smiling. She wasn't in her usual assassin attire but a simple outfit consisting of blue jeans and a stripped blouse. Her hair braided down her back. The only thing that stayed was her pearls.

'Come in, Jon just put on a fresh pot of tea.' Belle said. Elisha followed the blonde inside. The house was small and quaint with colourful photos along the walls.

'How have you been?' Belle asked. They entered a small sitting area where a baby was bouncing in a jolly jumper.

'She's beautiful sister.' Elisha whispered. Belle smiled brightly.

'You can come by more often.' Belle said softly.

Elisha sighed, 'Actually the reason why I came here is because…I'll be gone for quite sometime. I don't honestly know when I'll return.'

Belle sighed, 'That's okay, come whenever you're ready.' she said. The two women shared a smile.


End file.
